To Transmute a Pokemon
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: Human transmutation; the perfect way to catch a wild Pokemon. At least get a shot at catching Edward, Alphonse, or Winry. That's what Ash and friends figure out. In the Kanto reigon. Disclaimer: I don't own anything! For all chapters! Please R&R!


"Ready, Al?"

"Yes, Brother."

"Okay."

The transmutation circle flickered with bright light, and the boys' eyes brightened. They would get to see their mother again. Yes, it would work out. Ed was sure of it. They had their exchange, the proper materials, and the theory was flawless. There wasn't a single thing that could have been wrong with the circle. Everything was perfect.

"Ed..." Al looked over at Ed.

_It's... It's... _Ed's mind raced over the possibilities why the room was turning a purple/black instead of a bright blue. Why was there small black hands stretching out for the brothers? Why wasn't their mother starting to form in the center.

"It's a rebound!" Ed hollered.

"Brother!" Al screeched, reaching out for his brother.

"Al!" Ed screamed. Their hands were just inches apart.

"Edward! Alphonse!" screamed a new voice.

Both heads turned to see the short, young blonde female standing at the door.

"Help!" Ed screamed, reaching for Al's hands.

Winry ran across the middle of the circle, causing the hands to rear back before trailing after her. She grabbed Al's hand, letting Ed get up and grab onto Al.

The hands pulled at Al's clothes.

Ed took his hand off of Al's and clapped both of his hands together. Izumi did it and it always worked, why wouldn't it now?! He placed one on Winry's arm without knowing it and the other on Al's arm.

There was a huge flash of light, and three young voices screeched out into the dark night.

One wave of purple thunder blasted from the house, then one wave of dark blue, and then a huge beam of white light engulfed the house.

Smoke poured from the crushed roof as spectators started to gather around the ruined home. Rain drizzled over Central just like a steady heartbeat, and then stopped.

* * *

An open, blue sky. Chirping of birds. This is what surrounded Edward Elric. He blinked, and then shivered. He was wet and cold. The dirt and rocks he was laying on wasn't helping, either. He looked down, realizing he had been laying on his back. But he didn't see a black tee-shirt or tan shorts. He saw a white, fluffy chest and tan/brown fur on his body after that. He sat up. "What the hell?!" he cursed, folding his ears to his head. _Ears_...?

He looked to his side and saw a small, bird-thing lying on the ground. In one of it's wings was a green and white sort of stick.

"Winry...?" he asked. He knew Winry had barged in on them during the transmutation, and he had been turned into some kind of animal, so why shouldn't she have? It would have only made sense that the three of them had landed in the same area.

The bird's head twitched, and it's eyes opened. It sat up. "Where am I?" it asked, reaching up to rub it's head. "Wait, what?!?" it exclaimed upon seeing it's wing.

"Winry!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ed?" Winry turned. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! Are you okay?" Ed scooted over to the female.

"Yeah, where are we?" she asked, looking at the open dirt road they were in the middle of, then at the lining of trees to the right side, and the open green fields to the left. Sun leaked over everything in sight.

"Don't know..." Ed murmured.

"Uhhn, huh?" squeaked a small voice.

Ed and Winry's attention was suddenly drawn to the small fox-type creature sitting by Ed. It looked exactly like Edward.

"Al?" Ed questioned.

"Brother?" Al blinked, sitting up.

"Al..." Ed mused, smiling. Everybody was there, uninjured, and, well... Somewhat normal.

"Brother, where are we?" Al looked around.

That's when Ed noticed that Winry and Al both was just as soaked as he was, and that Al couldn't stop shaking. "Are you okay?" he knew what was running through Al's mind. Al had almost been pulled away by those tiny black hands. Of course he was going to be afraid. Ed sighed. "It's okay." He answered himself. "None of us know where we are. At least we're alive."

"Yeah..." Al sighed.

"Hey, let's check this place out." Winry suggested, standing up. She wobbled a bit, then gained her balance.

Ed and Al nodded, then stood up. It felt sort of weird to walk on all four legs. They started their walk down the road.

Winry seemed very attached to her green and white stick, almost as if it were he wrench. Al seemed to look around and take small steps. He was very nervous and scared. Ed walked strongly, trying to conclude what had happened.

"Hey, check it out!" they heard a deep male's voice blast at them.

All three turned around to see a black-haired boy wearing a red and white cap. He wore a blue jacket and jeans with a green backpack and black-and-white sneakers. There was a yellow mouse-thing with long ears that had black on the tips. It had two red circles on it's cheeks, and sat on the boy's head. Beside the boy was an older man, wearing a green vest and orange shirt. He wore dark brown pants, if not jeans, and had even darker hair. His eyes were small and closed. It was a wonder he could see. He wore an orange backpack and walked with his thumbs looped around the straps. Beside the two males was a orange-haired female. She wore a small yellow shirt and short, short blue jeans that had been cut to her upper thighs. She wore a red and small pin in each of her two pigtails that were short enough to make you wonder if that's what they actually were. She wore a red bag on her back with black, thin ropes that looped around her shoulders like a regular backpack. Tucked in her arms was a small egg-type of creature that had many small spikes on it's head. It was a teal color and had arms and small feet protruding from the eggshell it was contained in. It's eyes were black and there were red and blue shapes all over it's eggshell.

"What is it, Ash?" the orange-haired girl asked the younger boy apparently named Ash.

"Not sure, Misty. Brock, what are they?" Ash asked, turning to the eldest man.

The man, named Brock, put a hand to his chin. "I'm not sure what two Evees are doing walking down the road with a Farfetched. I wonder if they belong to somebody."

"Should we try to catch them?" the girl named Misty asked.

"Togi Togi!" squealed the egg.

"Shush, Togepi," Misty scolded, looking down at the egg, "you'll scare them off."

"Togi..." mumbled the egg called Togepi.

"Pika?" the mouse called.

Ed squinted at the mouse. "What?" he called back.

"What are you guys doing?" it asked.

"We don't know. Can you help us?" Winry called to the mouse.

Meanwhile, all the humans heard was "Pika? Pika Pikachu." or "Mew." or even "Far farfetched."

The mouse leaped from Ash's head and trotted over to Ed. The Togepi jumped from Misty's arms and followed the mouse.

"What are your names?" the mouse tilted it's head to one side.

"I'm Ed, this is my brother, Al, and my friend, Winry." Ed introduced, pointing to everybody.

The mouse nodded. "My name is Pikachu, and this is Togepi. What do you mean 'you don't know'? You look like normal Pokemon to me. Why wouldn't you know?"

"'Pokemon'?" Al tilted his head.

Pikachu smiled. "Yes, that is what you are. You are Evees, Ed and Al, and Winry is a Farfetched. I am a Pikachu and Togepi is a Togepi."

Ed frowned. "Why don't you have names?"

"A trainer, the person that raises you, names you when you're caught by them. This must mean you have trainers if you have names." Pikachu explained.

"Look," Ed sighed, "I can't explain right now, but we don't have trainers. We sort of already had these names before. Just don't let Ash or Brock or Misty catch us." Ed was getting a hold of this whole 'Pokemon' thing.

"Explain?" Togepi wondered aloud.

"We're humans." Al stepped forward. "We did something wrong and got transformed into Pokemon. In a way, we were experimenting with science and turned ourselves into what we are now. If we're caught, how I see it, we may not ever me able to return to our normal bodies. Please help us."

Pikachu's eyes had grown wider with every word. "Wow." he mused after a second. "Just... Wow." he turned around. "Alright, then. I'll help you."

Ed breathed a breath of relief. "Good."

"Now," Pikachu turned to face them again, "I can't stop Ash, but he'll make me fight one of you. Chances are Misty and Brock will fight, too, because you guys are rare Pokemon out here in the Kanto region. The least I can say is that either Ed or Al should fight ash, and Winry should go up against Misty."

Al stepped up. "I'll fight Brock. Brother, are you okay with that?"

Ed nodded. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Pikachu grinned. "Okay, I'll try not to do too much damage."

Ed nodded.

Pikachu turned and ran back to Ash.

"Pikachu, what did you say to them?" Ash asked, watching his friend jump up on his shoulder.

"Pika pi." Pikachu pointed at Ed, Al, and Winry. Ash looked over at Brock.

"They are pretty rare Pokemon for this region. I'd consider catching one of them." Brock shrugged.

Misty nodded in agreement.

Ash looked back at Pikachu. "Well, buddy? Want to?"

Pikachu nodded.

Brock reached behind him. "I guess I'll go for one of the Evees, then."

Misty seemed a bit disappointed as she watched her Togepi trot back to her, glance over at Winry, and cheer. "Togi! Togi! Togi! Togi!"

"You want to fight that Farfetched, Togepi?" Misty asked, bending down.

"Togi!" Togepi squealed.

Misty sighed. "Okay."

Brock now held two red and white balls in his hand. He grabbed one of them and tossed it into the air. "Go, Onix!" he called.

A large snake made of boulders came out in a beam of red light. The ball was sent back into Brock's hand.

The rock-snake, or Onix, roared in triumph as it stood just mere feet from Brock.

Al shuddered. Ed gritted his teeth. "You mean that they can tame beasts as large as that?!"

Winry stared in awe. "I have a feeling that he isn't the biggest they get. Al, are you sure you want to take him?" she asked, turning to Al.

Al blinked. "Yeah. Me and Brother know alchemy. We can take them."

Brock smiled. "I'll go first. Onix, use Tackle!" Onix roared loudly and took off after Al in a powerful slide. Al jumped to the left, barely missing the large spear on Onix's forehead. The Onix glared at Al.

"Why are you here?" is roared.

"I don't know!" Al yelled back, attempting to match it's volume level.

The Onix's glare only became narrower. "I don't believe you," he growled, "so don't hate me if you get hurt."

"Onix," yelled Brock, "use Constrict!"

The Onix flicked it's tail and, in a flash, was wrapped around Al. It's binds became stronger, tightening around the small fox-creature. Al grunted, trying to free himself from the boulder's binds. It was tightening around his ribs, causing difficulty breathing.

"Al!" Ed screamed.

Al looked down at Ed. "It's... Okay..." he coughed. Al looked back at Onix, who had a smug smirk plastered over his face. It was _there_. The spear. It was a direct line to Onix's head, to his eyes, and nervous system. Al couldn't draw a transmutation circle anywhere, but soon, he could.

Al slammed his head into one of the rock-snake's boulders. There was a slight twinge in the snake's eyes. Al swung his head back as far as he could wrapped within the binds and slammed it down with as much force as he could.

Everything started spinning from there. Al was now lightheaded, as anybody would be if somebody had just smashed their head against a rock.

The Onix twinged and loosened it's binds for a moment. Al was limp enough and relaxed that the sudden release in pressure from the snake's tail caused about an inch of room to squirm around. Al pushed his back legs against two boulders and launched himself from Onix's coils, back to the hard ground. He was now on the enemy's side, but at least he was free.

"Where did you go?!" roared the rock-snake.

Al stumbled as he got up. His head was throbbing, and he needed to catch his breath.

"Wow, smart Evee." Ash mused. Misty, Winry, Pikachu, Togepi, Ed, and Brock watched contently.

"Onix, use Rock Polish!" Brock commanded. Onix started to glow a creamy-tan color. Once the color faded away, the small crack that Al had caused in Onix's boulder had gone. Al gaped at the sight. It had just hardened itself. "Now, use Rock Throw!"

Onix smiled at this. He slammed the tip of his tail into the ground and slid it across the ground. He then flicked it into the air. About four dozen baseball-sized rocks were launched into the air above Al's head.

"_AHHH!!!"_ Al screamed as the boulders slammed over his back, neck, head, and tail. The Onix began to laugh as the last rock clattered to the dirt road.

Al was on the ground, on his side. Gray bruises lined his ribs, and a small trickle of blood could be seen here or there on his coat.

"Alphonse!" Ed screamed.

Al's eyes slowly opened. They locked on Onix.

Brock looked down at Al. _Now?_ He thought. _Or should I wait for one more blow?_

Al slowly stood. There was only one more chance. He started a limping run toward Onix, and leaped onto his tail. The

Onix whipped around in surprise. Al ran up Onix's spine and leaped onto his head.

"Shake it off!" Brock yelled.

The Onix lashed back and forth wildly; to no avail, Al held on tight. He grabbed a hold of the spear and pushed down. With Onix shaking his head up and down, and Al catching him on a downward sweep, Onix's head plowed into the ground. Al jumped off of his head and ran to his tail. It was lashing about, trying to free itself from the dirt. Al grabbed the tail and slammed it into the ground.

Onix screamed and roared, and finally calmed down once it figured it would not be setting itself free.

Al tried to gain his balance, but toppled to his side.

"Onix, return!" Brock called, withdrawing the Pokeball. Onix, once again, turned into a red beam and was sucked into the ball.

"Al!" Ed called, running to Al. "Al! Al" Ed put a paw on Al.

"It's okay..." Al coughed. "I won..."

Winry grabbed one of Al's paws and Ed grabbed the other and Al was dragged back a few yards.

"I'll stay with Al until you're done fighting, Ed."

Ed looked down at Al with pain-filled eyes. "Okay. Al, hang tight, okay?"

Al nodded, and doubled over.

On Al's throat was a huge, bleeding gash.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on the unhurt Evee, now!"


End file.
